


First Page

by thelittlecoffeeboy



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlecoffeeboy/pseuds/thelittlecoffeeboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first encounter between the hunter Seishirou, before he was a hunter, and the vampire Subaru.</p><p>A piece written for my friend Machi's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Page

**Author's Note:**

> The story is semi-inspired by Owl City's cover of Enchanted

Subaru hated these parties.

                He enjoyed watching Kamui show off, he enjoyed celebtrating the existence of their older ‘sibling’. To call Hokuto their sister had always felt wrong, but Subaru dismissed t. She was what she was, no matter how distant and foreign it seemed. But all these people.. a night of dealing with the compliments and all the touches that were not Kamui’s… “Brother I’m going out for some air.”

Kamui gave his brother a questioning look. _Want me to go with you?_

                _No. It’s alright, please stay. Enjoy the party. I will be right back._

 _If you’re sure._ They brushed hands. Subaru hungered for more; hungered to be in Kamui’s arms and Kamui could feel it, but they couldn’t. So few people understood the bonds between twins; even their parents found their inseparable nature alarming and tried often to split them. Often this meant sending Kamui away with the men from town; often it meant trying to convince Subaru to become more active in the local libraries and historian societies. Kamui gave him a small, understanding smile. He wanted nothing more than to hold his brother. Subaru just nodded, slipping out the door. Kamui could and would cover for him. He would not be missed.

                The night air was refreshing and Subaru took the first free breath of the evening. Distantly he felt his brother showing off, but the din of the party was gone from his mind. He turned his thoughts instead to the stars illuminating the night sky and leaned his back into a cherry tree. It had been a present from his parents, he’d seen one in a book when he was young. Kamui was never completely certain what his twin saw in the, but Subaru had lost track of how many times they’d come close together in the shade of this tree.

                “Good evening.”

                Subaru’s attention snapped from his thoughts and to a man standing a few feet from him wearing a polite smile. It took the green-eyed boy a moment to collect his thoughts, for a moment completely taken with the other man’s face – the shape of his eyes and the softness of his features. “You shouldn’t be here…” the boy whispered, “This is my parent’s garden… they don’t allow strangers here.” The other man’s smile gained an air of amusement too it as he stepped closer.

                “I am Seishirou. You must be..-“

                “Subaru.” He answered without a thought, not realizing he was pressing himself against the tree, drawing back.

                “I thought so.” Seishirou stepped close enough to Subaru, “You’re dressed to nobly to be your twin.” He smiled; Subaru never noticed the pink on his cheeks. It was true. Subaru had always dressed more to their station than Kamui. But his brother was more suited to a life of movement, and clothes that allowed for such a lifestyle. And yet, Subaru was not certain that’s what the other man had meant.  “It’s an honor to meet you.”

                “Really… my mother does not take kindly to trespassers…”

                “Your parents are aware that I am coming.” Subaru stared at him without a word, his eyes betrayed curiosity and panic. “I am a traveler. One who goes around collecting local lore. I requested a meeting with your parents and they were kind enough to invite me to stay in the village.”

                “Tonight… is my sister’s party though..”

                “They thought I might enjoy seeing the festivities since most of the village is here anyway.” Subaru nodded, but nothing of the panic left his eyes. He had never been on his own with a stranger. He always met people with his parents, or with Kamui.

                “Where are you from…?”

                Seishirou shifted, a hand gliding underneath Subaru’s chin before the boy could protest and tipped it to the sky, “You love the stars don’t you.” Subaru nodded, as much as Seishirou’s hand allowed. He had always been in love with the night sky, his quiet eyes embracing every star they could find. “What if I told you they were all different worlds?”

                “Different worlds?”

                “Like another country, but instead of being a walk away they’re a whole other place, different dimensions with drastically different people and cultures and beliefs.” Seishirou smirked as the panicked green melted into amazement.  Subaru had always suspected the universe was bigger than anyone imagined, and yet the idea that there was _so_ much more to see..- “There’s a lot to learn.” The man whispered, giving voice to Subaru’s thoughts.  He let the boy’s chin go, but Subaru took another moment to stare at the sky. He wanted to see it all.

                Seishirou shifted, instead of cornering the boy he leaned against the tree next to him allowing Subaru the chance to dream of all those other worlds. “Have you seen them?” Subaru’s voice was sweet, refusing to break the stillness and peace of the night.

                “I have not, but I’ve heard of them.” The man answered nonchalantly, eyeing the doorway.

                “If you are staying… would you please tell me about them?”

                “Anytime you wish, Subaru.”

                Subaru turned to face the man, a smile growing on his face. Wide-eyed joy overrode anything else the young man had felt that night. Seishirou reached up letting a hand very gently run its way through the younger man’s hair. He hadn’t expected this one to warm up to him so quickly, he had heard stories that the elder twin was cold and distant – never leaving Kamui’s side voices whispered with rumors about all that the twins did. All the sins they must have committed. He didn’t tell Subaru that he had been the real reason for his journey here. The twins were whispered about in villages all over, had become something of a household dinner story. But seeing Subaru for himself now… he only smiled, feeling the head butting gently into his hand and the body settling against his own.

                “Subaru.” A voice cut through the peace with a dark edge. “Mother is looking for you. Who is this?”

                Subaru’s eyes shifted to his brother, and he thought to pull back from Seishirou but didn’t. “Kamui… this is…”

                “Seishirou.” The man answered with a sly smile, pulling himself away from the boy only to take his hand, pulling it up to kiss the top of it. “It was a true pleasure to meet you Subaru. Please, come see me in the village any time.”

 Subaru, flushed and near speechless, nodded. “…First chance I get…” Seishirou looked please, bowed his head just slightly to Kamui and vanished back through the doors melting into the party. Kamui stepped forward, wrapped a near abrasive arm around his twin and clutched him close.

~*~

                In his room later that night Subaru pressed himself against the window, staring down at the cherry tree with a longing expression. Kamui was in his bed, grumbling about this or that. But Subaru’s mind was focused on just one thing.

_“I am Seishirou."_


End file.
